Medical Hell
by Amy Tenesa
Summary: House's ex sisterinlaw gets transferred to his hospital. With her own sense of humor and a way with people is she possibly more dangerous then House? Is there such a thing?


**Summary:** House's ex sister-in-law gets transferred to his hospital. With her own sense of humor and a way with people is she possibly more dangerous then House? Is there such a thing?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House or any of the characters portrayed in the show. Although some characters portrayed in this story are of my own creation.

**Author's Note: **I was talking to my friend Macca (SN) on AIM today, September 22, 2007, while watching some House/Wilson music videos on YouTube (dot co-om!) and the idea of some female coming into the show with the same persona as House (about) how would they all react? And thinking 'She would get along with Wilson though' and thus this story came into my head. First the summary, and not wanting to lose the Summary I started the story.

Oh, and usually I'm at work when House is on so I watch the reruns when I can. I don't remember a lot so I have Macca to ask questions and if she doesn't know a House website but if neither knows I make it up. Like what Stacy's maiden name is. What the hell is it? I don't know so now it's Dunham! Haha. Too much Jeff Dunham I tell you.

Oh well, onwards to the story!

**Chapter 1**  
**Another House?**

"Doctor Cuddy?" A brunette asked walking straight up to Lisa Cuddy.

"Yes? Are you Sarah?" Cuddy asked.

"I would be her, yes." Sarah responded, extending her hand so the two women could shake.

"Stacy told me you would be coming today. Please let's go into my office, it's at least a bit more private then standing out here." Cuddy said escorting the young woman into her office and shutting the door behind them.

Across the entrance to the hospital, Gregory House's assistants, Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, and Allison Cameron stood waiting for House to grace them with his presence. They saw the young brunette go into Cuddy's office and at once they started asking each other who she might be.

"She's not a patient, or someone to be admitted here." Cameron spoke up. "She's too formally dressed."

"She could be an attorney to a patient." Chase put in.

"One of House's patients? Won't be the first." Foreman responded.

"What about one of _our_ patients?" A gruff voice said behind the trio. They all jumped and turned to face Dr. Gregory House who stood leaning on his cane.

"Nothing, we're just wondering why someone so dressed up would come into a hospital and go straight to Cuddy." Cameron explained.

"Hm?" House looked up and into Cuddy's office. "Crap."

He headed straight towards Cuddy's office and threw open the door and walked in, leaving the three behind him to catch up. They had just reached the door when the brunette in the office stood up and looked at House. They were amazed to see that she had a smile on her face but he was in a state of shock to see her face to face.

"Greg, Stacy said I might have the unfortunate luck of running into you the first day here. She says you live here. Didn't surprise me one bit to hear that. You always were a sucker for work, even if it meant breaking apart your marriage." Sarah said smiling, looking straight into his blue eyes, her own green eyes twinkling with unshed laughter.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Greg asked, ignoring the remark about his marriage.

"I've come to work here, surprised?" Sarah laughed a little.

"The hell you are. Cuddy, is she really?" House said, turning to Cuddy.

"She's good at what she does and we need someone like her." Cuddy replied.

"I'm good at what I do!" House exclaimed.

"You also have a graveside manner." Sarah pointed out. "I, on the other hand, get along quite well with people."

"I get along with people!" House responded.

"Is that why there are three people at the door and you haven't acknowledged them at all since you came busting in here?" Sarah turned to the three at the doorway. "Since Greg isn't being a gentleman and introducing us I will. I am Sarah Dunham. I am, or was, Greg's sister-in-law. I'm Stacy's sister."

Foreman, Chase and Cameron stood stalk still at the doorway even before the introduction was made. They were overwhelmed by the attitude that this new woman was giving House. No one dared talk to House like that and here she was, in his terrain talking to him as if she had a death wish.

"Why are you making a big deal over this, House?" Cuddy asked. "You didn't make this big of a deal when Stacy started working here."

"That is different." House responded then pointed at Sarah, "I don't like her."

"Just because I match you in everything; sarcasm, views. It just emphasizes that even you don't like you. Remember what Stacy called me? A female House." Sarah said, her smile, if at all possible grew wider. "Only cuter."

"She's not going to take over, House." Cuddy said, standing up from her chair.

"What are you going to do here?" Cameron spoke; everyone turned and looked at her.

"They do talk! I was afraid that they had to raise their hand in order to talk, or ask for permission." Sarah joked. "I'm just here to fill in wherever I am needed. I can do almost anything. Except be bossed around by him." She pointed to House.

"But can you ignore all the rude comments he says?" Chase asked.

"I like you. Not many people will point out that their boss is rude when he's standing in the room. I can ignore Greg entirely, not just his comments." Sarah laughed. "Now that I know you can talk can I ask for your names? So I don't have to call you by nicknames?"

"Sarah, this is Robert Chase, Allison Cameron, and Eric Foreman." Cuddy introduced and Sarah offered each one her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Let's do lunch sometime, give Greg another reason to stare daggers at me." Sarah turned and looked straight at House. "Am I pissing you off yet, Greg?"

"Always Sarah, always." Greg responded then stormed out of the room leaving his kids in the room.

"Now where did he run off to?" Sarah asked watching him.

"Probably went running off to Wilson." Foreman responded then saw Sarah giving him a quizzical look. "James Wilson, he's an oncologist. I guess you can say him and House are friends."

"An oncie? Really? I must meet this Wilson when I get a chance." Sarah said then turned to Cuddy. "Can I just follow these find doctors around for awhile? Knowing Greg he won't surface for an hour or two."

"Fine. Just don't do anything that will make House barge into my office again." Cuddy dismissed the group and shut her door after they all left.

"Hey, pretty boy." Sarah asked Chase as they started walking off towards the elevator. "Can you sing 'I feel pretty' for me? Please?"

"What?" Chase asked as the three stopped and looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of that song. Forget it. Another time then." Sarah smiled and looked at Cameron who was trying not to laugh.

"How old are you?" Cameron asked Sarah. "And what are we supposed to call you?"

"You may call me whatever you like. Sarah, Dunham, Doctor. I'm not specific. But go with Sarah. I like it better." Sarah responded as they got into the elevator. "And my age? Well you're blunt aren't you? I'm thirty-two."  
The trio stopped and looked at Sarah, shock registering on their faces.

"Are you really? You seem younger. Twenty-five I would have guessed." Cameron said.

"And you truly mean that too. Good, don't suck up, I hate suck ups. And I just appear young because I have fun. If you take life to seriously you look older then you really are. If you have fun you not only feel younger but you look younger too. That is why Greg, or House, looks so damn old." Sarah laughed. "And yes, I laugh and smile a lot. Although when I'm with a patient you'll see a different side of me."

The group got off the elevator and started walking towards House's office where they sat down and started going through case files of past patients with Sarah. Then after awhile Sarah dragged the trio to go look at the patients, some new and some old, and Sarah showed the trio what she could do.

"I am a profiler." Sarah pointed out when they asked her how she could tell that a patient was cheating on her husband with another woman. "House does it as well, hasn't he?"

"Some times, but he isn't always correct." Foreman said.

"Well you can't be a hundred percent correct. I sometimes mess up. I can tell you a few things about you three as well. But that can wait." Sarah said.

"Sarah!" A voice yelled from across the top floor. The group turned around to see House walking next to Wilson.

"See? I haven't been here long and I already have people screaming my name." Sarah joked and looked at Wilson. "Why couldn't you scream my name? I'd rather have you."

Wilson's face turned bright red as he looked away then back at House.

"Why do you have my group?" House demanded.

"Well you left." Sarah replied not taking her eyes off of Wilson. "So I asked them to show me around, which they have been kind enough to do."

"House, relax. We couldn't stand around and wait for you." Foreman said looking between House and Sarah.

"You must be James Wilson. The oncologist. Correct?" Sarah cut in looking at Wilson who nodded. "I'm Sarah Dunham. Pleasure to meet you."

"House has told me a few things about you." Wilson said.

"Oh, don't believe anything House tells you. Well, about me anyways. All of it was lies. Except for the good parts which there probably was none." Sarah smiled still looking Wilson up and down. "You're cute. Let's set up a date, shall we?"

Again Wilson turned bright red and mumbled something about a patient he must attend to before turning around and walking off.

"Sarah, leave them alone." House spoke up.

"Greg, I would advise you to let bygones be bygones. I know you've never liked me but we are going to work together for awhile so drop whatever it is you dislike about me, set it aside. Hate me when we are not at the hospital. Understand?" Sarah looked straight at House, the smile no longer on her face.

House looked at Sarah and the two stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other before House turned and walked off, leaving Sarah, Cameron, Chase and Foreman standing together. The trio looked at Sarah who motioned for them to go with House. They turned and walked off, now leaving Sarah standing alone. She started walking the opposite way and into another patient's room to check on them.

**Authors Note: **

I always hate the first chapters of any story I write. It's always the introduction part of the main characters and not much is said or done.


End file.
